


I Don't Have To Tell You Anything

by landslideluke



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer
Genre: Because I love that show, Gang!5 Seconds of Summer, Gang!Ashton, Gang!Calum, Gang!Luke, Gangsters, Loosely based on Shamless (US) version, M/M, Mafia!5SOS, Some same plots, This is my first work, gang!5sos, gang!michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 05:32:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6271738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landslideluke/pseuds/landslideluke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You're on your own kid, from day one. You have friends, family if you're lucky. But now? On you're own. No girl will stay, you're gonna be alone. Get over it. This gang is all yours son, you just gotta get sober for it."</p><p>Or</p><p>Michael and Luke are leaders of rival gangs, have never met, and attend the same AA meetings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Have To Tell You Anything

**Author's Note:**

> Finally, the gang fic you never knew you wanted. On hold until I get my computer fixed :)

On hold until my computer is fixed, which will be Saturday hopefully :)


End file.
